1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal material and an optical compensated bend mode liquid crystal display using the same, in particular, to a liquid crystal material having a low bright-state driving voltage and a high response speed and an optical compensated bend mode liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have become the mainstream of the market in recent years due to the advantages such as high definition, high space utilization efficiency, low voltage operation, and no radiation, and are gradually developing towards large size and wide viewing angle in order to meet the market demand.
In order to meet the requirements of wide viewing angle, twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal display panels in combination with wide viewing-angle films, in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display panels, fringe field switching liquid crystal display panels, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display panels are typically used in the prior art. Therefore, in most cases, special designs are implemented on the liquid crystal display panels in order to meet the requirements of wide viewing angle. However, implementing special designs on the liquid crystal display panels will increase the manufacturing complexity and cost.
In order to overcome the above problem, an optical compensated bend mode liquid crystal display (OCB Mode LCD) is developed in recent years. When the OCB Mode LCD displays, optical compensated bend mode liquid crystal molecules thereof are aligned in parallel on the upper and lower surfaces of glass substrates, and the optical compensated bend mode liquid crystal molecules between the glass substrates assume a bend state due to their bent alignment in the same plane. Such an alignment mode can overcome the optical property changes caused by tilting of the liquid crystal molecules at large viewing-angle positions of the liquid crystal display in the prior art. Therefore, the OCB Mode LCD has the advantage of wide viewing angle. Moreover, since no special designs are needed to be implemented on the liquid crystal display panel, common liquid crystal display processes are applicable, and thus the manufacturing cost will not be increased.
However, when the OCB Mode LCD is in a closed state (i.e., the optical compensated bend mode liquid crystal molecules are in a non-electric field state), the optical compensated bend mode liquid crystal molecules assume a splay state. That is to say, the optical compensated bend mode liquid crystal molecules are all parallel to the panel. Therefore, each time when the OCB Mode LCD is driven, a long preset time or a high bright-state driving voltage is required to enable the optical compensated bend mode liquid crystal molecules to be transitioned from the splay state into the bend state. Hence, there is an urgent need to reduce the preset time or bright-state driving voltage required for transition of the optical compensated bend mode liquid crystal molecules from the splay state into the bend state.